I'll do anything for love
by Booberrychan
Summary: To ensure the future of the human and spirit races. He will protect her... no matter what the cause. With a new threat after Orihime Ichigo must protect her. But why? What could be more valuble than her powers or her body?
1. A New Day

**In the year 2018 Karakura, Japan…**

**Normal P.O.V**

An empty town 2018, nothing but crumbling towers buildings and other sorts of architecture. Many dead corpses' bodies and not to mention grizzly scenes displayed all over the town. Nothing but blackened mysterious night sky and smoke from a burning fire showed in the town as a display. How did this happen you might be wondering? Who could possibly create such a madness in this once normal and simplistic town your questioning. Sosuke Aizen…? No. It was not him although he was once close to destroying the entire Soul Society and Karakura town. It was not him. The true dictator of this world is… _______________________________________________________________________

**Present time Karakura town Japan…**

'Well it's a beautiful and sunny day out here folks and the weather will be nice for another day. Its 76 degrees out here. But don't let this nice warm weather fool you, the clouds are rolling in and there should be a stormy weather coming in-' the radio clicked off by a young boy. Ichigo Kurosaki age: 15 hair: Orange eyes: Brown Occupation: Shinnigami/Student.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"*Yawn* Ugh… for being in high school no son should be brutally forced into combat by his own father. 'Stupid Dad, just because I walked in 5 minutes late for dinner last night doesn't mean that he should use combat force! Obviously someone's got to talk to him about this abuse…'thought young Kurosaki. Ichigo came down stairs and maneuvered to the kitchen table. While, listening to the weather forecast on the radio, he turned it off, and decided to grab breakfast and go to school before his father noticed he was up and would begin his daily fight with him. His little sisters Karin and Yuzu were already at school. Yuzu, taking the role of the motherly figure of the family left a plate filled with toast eggs bacon and white rice for Ichigo. After leaving his house he took off and made his way to school.

"I really wonder what that dream was all about last night…" Ichigo talked to himself.

'Inoue was crying and screaming my name while there was a massacre over at my dad's hospital. And then… Rukia, Sado, Renji, and all of the captain's and their lieutenants'

were there." 'Could this possibly mean something is up? maybe it has to do with Aizen…?' Ichigo, not paying attention to where he was headed, bumped into someone.

"Ouch." cried a feminine voice. That of which Ichigo was familiar of. "Hey! Watch where you're going Ichigo!" Screamed Tatsuki, Ichigo's childhood friend. "Oh, sorry, Inoue." Ichigo apologized offering his friend his hand. Inoue Orihime, a close friend of Ichigo's who helped him during the retrieval of Rukia Kuchiki, a shinngiami who disobeyed Soul Society's orders and gave Ichigo her powers. After going to Soul Society and saving Rukia from execution she and Ichigo seemed to have drawn closer.

Inoue being as shy and nervous around Ichigo as she always was just got up on her own and started babbling about 'Its okay.' and 'there's no problem' she thanked him for at least offering his hand to help her up and then took off running. Ichigo sighed. "I will never understand women…" He said at last. Fighting and slaying Hollows were one thing figuring out women was a simple mission impossible to him. "Hey, what took you so long to get here anyway Ichigo? You're usually here before I am." Tatsuki asked. "Hm? Oh, no reason really. Just my Dad's fault, let's leave it at that." He answered coolly. Tatsuki rolling her eyes sighed and took off after her Best friend.

**Normal P.O.V**

'This should be the place… now to find that girl and kill her.' thought a mysterious being outskirts of Karakura town. '_Hey! Can you hear me?! This Sergeant Ichimaru, Gin. _

_Come in unit-6740TRM.' _announced a loud speaker coming from the beings hearing set placed by his ear. "I'm here. The trip was a success. Sergeant." '_Hm, good. You are ready to take action for this mission then yes?' "_Affirmative." The announcer clicked off once given the okay for whatever plans they were plotting. 'Inoue, Orihime age: 15. I will find you as it is apart of my mission and then dispose of you. To ensure the security of my Lord's orders.' thought the being. This being was dressed in all black shinnigami robes. Had dark brown hair and green eyes was very tall and by the looks of it was very masculine. It was only a matter of time before this thing got a hold if her.

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay. There I finished **I** really will like how this will come out and I hope you will too! **

**Next time: Ichigo learns of a powerful truth that will doom all humans and spirits in the near future, his new objective: Protect Inoue. No matter what the cause is and will be. Even if he can no longer move he will protect her for the safety of the future.**


	2. Daytime dreamer

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

As Ichigo greeted his friends and walked to class. Just his luck his Shinnigami license badge went off, alerting him that there was danger.' Shit! As if I have time for this actually!' He thought and gritted his teeth angrily. 'Well, someone has do handle this right?' As if on Que. Rukia came rushing up to him "Ichigo!" she yelled pulling him to come and get ready to kick some major Hollow ass. "Alright here we go." Ichigo took action and went out of his body leaving his empty body lying on the grass behind an old warehouse. Rukia receiving the message from her soul pager and coming out of her Gigai took off with Ichigo telling him the location. "It should be right around here…" She said. They were by a bridge over by the docks. "Come on out you stupid piece o' shit and I'll kill you quickly! It would do us all a favor if you went away anyway." Ichigo yelled.

Lucky it was a regular hollow instead of a bigger threat. Ichigo was able to slash up its body and strike it in the head in less than 10 seconds flat. 'Without breaking a sweat too…' he thought grinning at his success. Rukia sweat dropped 'you really are a self centered little-'Her thoughts were interrupted as the soul pager went off. Rukia pulled the phone up to her ear.

Yammamoto: Kuchiki-san?

Rukia: *gasp* G-general Yammamoto?

Yammamoto: I am aware of whom I am Miss Kuchiki, thank you.

Rukia: Is there something wrong General?

Yammamoto: Yes. I need you to report to Soul Society right away for a very serious matter. It is of no reason what so ever to dilly-dally. Am I clear?

Rukia: Yes sir.

Yammamoto: Good. I'll see you there.

Rukia hung up the phone.

**Normal P.O.V**

After running back to school and class he ran inside without getting any questioning by his teacher. Ichigo soon pondered about what Rukia had told him

*Flashback* _"I'm going to Soul Society. General Yammamoto wants me to be there." She said. "What? Why what's going on?" He asked. "I don't know. But whatever it is, its not good. He never called me on my Soul pager before. As far as I know…" After understanding where she had to go. Ichigo let her go off to Soul Society leaving him to rush back to school *_End Flashback_*_

'Hmmm… whatever it is. It must do with Aizen no doubt.' Ichigo thought.

Inoue sat looking at him wondering what he was thinking about that made him so concentrated. 'Maybe…' she thought starring at Rukia's desk. 'He's thinking about her.'

She soon became somber and looked down at her paper on her desk. She scanned the papers which contained doodles on her notes. The doodles were various. Just like her taste in food.

**At Soul Society**

"Now, do we have it clear everyone that under no circumstances must Miss Inoue be out of our sights'?" General Yammamoto asked all of the 13 court guards present not to mention Rukia and the lieutenants. "Miss Kuchiki, please notify Ichigo immediately, understood?" Yammamoto turned to Rukia. Her face shocked at the news she has heard.

"Y-yes general." Answered Rukia. And within a flash she took off to the human world.

**KaraKura town**

"Kurosaki-kun!" yelled the auburn haired beauty in a singsong voice calling to the man she secretly loved unknown to him. "Oi, Inoue. What's up?" he asked. 'Ummm... what should I say to him now? I know that Tatsuki told me to ask him if I could walk with him home, but…' Orihime wondered scared of whatever plan she went with what the result would be. "Hey, Inoue you wanna walk home together? I kinda gotta stop at the store first to buy some groceries for Yuzu first though." He offered. As if the very God himself answered her prayers. She accepted his offer, and off to the store they went.

**Orihime's P.O.V**

'Heeheehee. This is so cool. Not only do I get to see and run into Kurosaki-kun. I also get to walk home with him.' She thought to herself happily giggling at the thought

of walking home with her beloved 'Kurosaki-kun'. Just as her luck had ran out Rukia showed up. "Ichigo! I'm glad I found you. Listen something's come up. I went to Soul Society and they have learned of a new threat." Rukia finished. "What?! What threat?" Ichigo demanded to know. Dropping the bags of groceries off at his home quickly Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia took off to go to Uruhara Shoten.'I wonder who the new threat is? If not Aizen then who…?' Orihime thought. Whatever the problem was and is. They'd soon find out…

**Okay. I'm done for Chapter 2. XD Please R&R!!!**


	3. Oh Hime

**Uruhara Shoten**

After arriving to the store, Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia came to attend to an important matter involving every single living soul. "So…what's going on?" Uruhara finally asked fanning himself with his fan. "It's a direct order from General Yammamoto himself." Rukia started."Kurosaki, Ichigo. There have been many challenges and threats we have faced over the years…but not a threat as big as this one in the years that I've lived in Soul society. The main enemy is unknown from me at this point, but Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto of squad 10 are researching as we speak. We have evidence that this enemy is after Inoue, Orihime. We do not know the full reasons why, perhaps of her powers but…we will find out. In the mean time I ask if you and your friends must take care of her and to never let her out of your sights." Rukia finished waiting for everyone's reactions. The room was silent; you could hear a pin drop. "Why me?" Orihime squeaked.

Ichigo stared at her, "Alright then Inoue, I will protect you. Whatever this monster or person wants. I will protect you and everyone else from this new threat." Ichigo said as he got up and waited for Orihime to follow him outside.

**Outside with Ichigo and Orihime**

"Inoue-san…I don't know what's going on. But I meant what I said back there, I will protect you from any harm." Ichigo said giving her a serious look. It actually scared Orihime how serious this situation was and how Ichigo was acting. "T-Thank you Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said, thanking Ichigo for his bravery and dedication to protecting her. 'Whoever dares to hurt Orihime will deserve to die, I don't know what they want from her but I'm willing to protect her.' Ichigo thought. "Ichigo, there's something else I have to tell you…" Rukia said interrupting Ichigo and Orihime's and Ichigo both looked at Orihime giving her a _please-leave_ look.

She understood and left.

"Ichigo…General also told me to tell you something else." Rukia said.

"Well, then spit it out already!" Ichigo said impatiently. "Would you just shut up and listen carefully!!" Rukia yelled, catching Ichigo's attention. "Now, the General told me this privately to tell you. He said that in the squad 12 we've been working on a new invention. An invention that is capable of showing and bringing you to the future and the past. This device can be used through great massive amounts of spiritual energy. He said that Captain Mayuri had witnessed it, the future that is." Rukia finally explained.

"So…that's it? You all so the future and you're scared over that?! Puh-lease, this is impossible first of all no one is able to build or see into the future except for God." Ichigo said mocking the raven haired girl and all that she stands for as a soul reaper."Oh really? How is it possible that a man and a woman can create life? How is it possible for you to be a soul reaper? How is it possible that you like Inoue?" Rukia grinned. Ichigo blushed and cursed Rukia under his breath at the embarrassing thing she said."Hey! Don't say stuff like that around here! For all we know Kisuke could be hearing and would use that against me. And besides…it's not true." Ichigo said blushing still. "Whaddya mean 'it's not true'?! I see the way you look at her! If you only knew about how much you drool." Rukia giggled even though this wasn't true she couldn't help but getting Ichigo out if his 'I'm the hero' mood. Ichigo gave her a death glare threatening her silently to keep her fuckin' mouth shut. "Listen you little bitch! Cut the crap and tell me what this all has to do with me already besides protecting Inoue!" Ichigo yelled losing his temper. "Damn it then I'll tell you…only if you promise to learn how to keep your fat mouth shut." Rukia challenged.

**Orihime's P.O.V**

'*sigh* I wonder what's so important that I must be watched over. I know I have these powers but, why me? I'm not that strong willed or brave as Rukia or Tatsuki. And I'm not as beautiful as Rangiku either… how am I possibly that important?'Orihime thought walking home alone. The sunset shined brightly, orange with all the blue, yellow, orange, red, and pink sky shimmering above her. "I'd do anything for you, in spite of it all…" Orihime began singing to herself walking to her door.

"Where are those keys?" she began digging under the rug of her apartment door looking for her key. "Eeeekk!!!"

________________________________________________________________________

**Night time 9:30 PM… Ichigo's P.O.V**

'What was that?' Ichigo thought sensing his friends spiritual pressures arise. "Duty calls." Ichigo said getting outta bed and changing out of his body. "Kon, you stay here and take care of my body got it?" Ichigo ordered and took off. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that Ichigo *yawn*" Kon answered half asleep.

Ichigo quickly rushed to where he felt Orihime was there. "Inoue!" Ichigo yelled calling her name. 'Man I must've been more tire than I thought…I could a sworn I saw Orihime for a second there being tickled by Rangiku and Toshiro staring at them annoyed.' Ichigo thought embarrassed at the intrusion he caused. "Hm? What's wrong Kurosaki-san?" Rangiku asked surprised at his interruption. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun did you want something?" Orihime asked fixing herself up off the floor where Rangiku had been tickling her. "I…uh, thought there was danger…" Ichigo admitted. Rangiku began laughing at the young orange haired teen.' I should've just gone back to sleep…' he thought. "Wait. Kurosaki-kun, I know you're probably shy right now but…would you like to go for a walk with me? We can grab a soft drink or ice cream while we're out." Orihime offered innocently. "Whoot! Go Ichigo take this girl out huh? All teens need a little bit of a fun time now and then right?" Rangiku pushed Ichigo and Orihime out the door returning to the T.V. and her sake, leaving her captain to clean up after her drunken messes so off they went…awkwardly.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Inoue…" Ichigo said breaking the silence as they strolled around the neighborhood with there ice creams, Orihime's almost half eaten and Ichigo's untouched. "Hm? What is it Kurosaki-kun? You haven't said anything to me at all since you came is there" she paused thinking of how to ask. "Is there something wrong, with me?" she asked.

"Eh? What?! No, no Inoue there's nothing wrong with you." Ichigo nervously laughed tucking one hand behind his head. "Then, what is it?" she asked. "Well, it's about what Rukia told Me." he finally said. Orihime was shocked 'could this be..? Is she and him going to be together?!' Orihime thought the tears building up behind her big innocent and grey began tearing up, Ichigo finally noticed this and was baffled at her actions and why she could possibly be crying for. 'Is it something I said?' He wondered. Not knowing what to do, he thought back to what his mother would do whenever he cried. This gave him the idea for his next actions.

"And I'd do anything for love…" he began singing wiping away her falling tears and pulling her into an embrace. "I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's fact. But I'll never forget the way you feel right now" Ichigo blushed at his actions and singing so strongly to her. Orihime was too shocked to say anything; she just stared up at his brown chocolate eyes that shined so beautiful even in the street lights at night. She responded by wrapping her arms around his body and sank into his warm embrace. "Kurosaki-kun?" she asked looking up at him."Inoue…I have o tell you something important." he stated. Breaking from the embrace she threw away both of there ice creams and sat down by a nearby bench. He stared seriously into her eyes."Inoue…in Soul society they have invented a machine that is able to see and take you to the future using spiritual pressure, excessive amounts of it. Rukia told me that…that in the future the General Mayuri and Nemu have discovered that in the future there would be a deserted wasteland. Nothing but dead bodies' blood smoke and flames everywhere, but they found a salvation. Rukia said that the General found out that you; you are the salvation of every person living or not in the world and in the Seireitei." Orihime was too lost for words. She just looked at Ichigo and blinked, her eyes widened in shock.

"But…why me? What can I possibly do that can save you and every soul reaper in the world besides shielding and healing?!" she asked. Ichigo looked down at his hands. "Well, Rukia said that you would later have a son. Your son is supposed to be the salvation of all people, and for that they want you to live for the sanctity of all spirits and beings everywhere." Ichigo finally finished. Orihime thought she would die of shock.

'Me?! Having a son that would be the world's greatest hero?! I can't even share a towel with Tatsuki in gym class how can I possibly have sex?!' She thought rewinding the words that Ichigo just said to her. Ichigo couldn't help but blush at saying something like that.'Damn, whoever ends up being with Orihime is one lucky bas-'his thoughts were interrupted by Orihime. "But… Kurosaki-kun? Who, umm…. who do I end up, I mean- "Who's the Father? Unfortunately for you we don't know." Ichigo said grinning. Orihime blushed. 'Well, Its more better this way…in a way I would want to know but then again..' her thought trailed off noticing the time on a nearby clock. The time read half-past ten.

"Ichigo, its really late are you so sure you should be up this late at night?" Orihime asked. "Well, its okay I don't mind." he answered reassuring her. For some reason Ichigo caught a shadow moving very fast. Because of his quick reflexes Ichigo quickly pulled Orihime onto his back and began running checking to see if the follower was still chasing after them. To his surprise a sword was swung at him. Ichigo quickly dodged it and turned around to face the enemy. The person was unseen due to the night time sky but luckily, for Ichigo, he noticed that his emerald green eyes, which sparkled for a split second turned red. After confronting the enemy it quickly took off in a flash. 'What the hell was that all about?!' Ichigo thought straining to look around for any sort of large spiritual pressure or a glimpse of where he might've left to. "So…you want to go home now Inoue?" He asked.

**Okay People's I finally finished this one… I'm kinda trying to get these chapters to come out a little faster then what Actually Authors do. Please PPL START READING THIS!!!!!!!! DX Thank You! :D Read & Review. And if you're still wondering about my other story I think I'm going to hold off for a while until I come to a decision on how to continue it. -_-; in the mean time please read this one.**


	4. I know why the dog howls at the moon

After taking Inoue home to get some rest. Ichigo swept home using flash step and made it home just in time…before his dad did his early morning beatings. "Ichhhiiigggooo!!!!" yelled the out rigorously embarrassing and crazed father. After knocking Ichigo onto the floor, Ichigo was forced to defend himself. "Hey! What the hell was that for old man?!" Ichigo bellowed as the pain of being hit in the face and falling with the fact that he was practically up the whole night affecting him. "6:00 means 6:00 Ichigo and you should know that by now." his Father replied triumphantly. '6:00?! That means…wait. How long did I spend with Inoue?!' Ichigo thought in bewilderment. "Ah! Crap, I gotta' get ready!!" Ichigo leapt of his bed in such an incredible speed his father went spinning…down the stairs. Karin walking by just stared at Isshin."Yuzu, clean up on aisle 3! The old goat needs your assistance." She soon walked into the bathroom to get changed, leaving Yuzu to tend to her father.

'Damn, who was that? That shadow…It couldn't be an Espada could it? No, Rukia would've told me something by now. Whatever it was good thing I was there to rescue Inoue. She probably would've been a goner by now.' Ichigo thought deeply wondering who this mysterious person was, and is. "Ichigo, you okay?" Rukia called running to catch up to him. "Hm? Yeah…why?" "Oh, well, I heard what Inoue-san told me about an attack on you and her. I wondered if you were alright or not." Rukia explained. "Well, it was nothing as you can see because if it were something that bad of an attack then I wouldn't be here talking to you now would I?" Ichigo replied."Hey! Ease up will you?! I was just asking as a concern you know? If you die on us then what'll happen to Inoue with out her 'Sweet prince charming' protecting her, huh?" Rukia teased pinching Ichigo's cheek for effect. Ichigo's face grew red, in both anger and embarrassment.

"God! Will you just drop it already! I don't like her like that okay? She just happens to be a friend who I'm close to and is a girl. Okay? And I can say the same thing about you and Abarai." Ichigo shouted back amused at his comeback and her angered facial expression. "Huh?! W-wait no, you got it all wrong I don't-""Sure Rukia, sure I believe you." Ichigo grinned. Rukia just scowled at the orange haired boy and stormed away. "Like taking candy from a baby, "Ichigo commented on Rukia's anger and outraged behavior showing. '_Tch, enjoy it now King…soon you won't be able to enjoy all of this fun with your so called 'friends' any longer.' _The hollow within Ichigo answered, causing Ichigo to tense up. 'Shut-up, just go back to your sleep, I have other things to

Worry about.' '_Like what? That little whore Inoue and how you love to fuck her?'_ The hollow hissed at once knowing Ichigo was loosing his tempura with him. '_Yeah that's what I thought…now listen King.'_ The hollow demanded. _'Listen King, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. The will power of you that keeps you going and me locked inside of you is weakening. That's' right, I'm soon going to break free and kill you and that slut!' _Ichigo was shocked at this. 'That…bastard.' _'I'm afraid I'm going to leave now king but don't worry, I'll have you know that I'll fuck that bitch Inoue for you. 'As soon as I break free from you...' _Ichigo growled at the hollow's promise. 'That sick bastard! Whatever he's planning I better figure out what exactly it is.' Ichigo took of to class before the bell rang.

"IIICCCHHIIGGOOOOO!—"yelled Keigo jumping to his friend. "'Sup, Keigo?" Ichigo punched Keigo in the face as a reminder of to not do that. "Whaaa, Ichigo you hurt me? But why?! I thought we were such good friends?" Keigo soon began bawling with sadness that his friend had rejected his 'friendship hug'. "Yo! Keigo stop bitchin' and let's sit down already teach. Hasn't been here yet and I've been gone for a while." 'That and I have to stay near Inoue to make sure no 'surprises' happen to come here' Ichigo thought. All of a sudden everyone and everything seemed to move slower. As if time was as slow as molasses, Ichigo looked around to see what was going on. "Wha-what is this?" He continued to scan the room for a spiritual pressure a person doing this, something! Ichigo looked over to Inoue. Inoue was looking at Ichigo she too could move normally

like him except for everyone else. Soon, all of there classmates all together stopped moving and silence filled the room. 'What is this…?' Inoue thought looking to the right side of her near the window she saw a figure in a black cloak staring at her through the glass, his gaze seemed to piercing throught the thin glass that separated her from him. Without another word the figure broke the glass and was about two inches away from stabbing his sword through Inoue's head. Inoue was paralyzed in shock, and of fear…

"INOUE!" Ichigo shouted running to catch up to her. The figure looked at Ichigo and smirked remaining still with his sword about to pierce Inoue's head. Ichigo in a flash kicked the sword away and grabbed Inoue with him and fled. With the enemy following them hot on there trail, they stopped soon and waited to see if they could at least stop to give Ichigo enough time to change into his Shinnigami uniform."Inoue? Are you all right?" Ichigo asked panting. "Yes. I'm fine Kurosaki-kun." She replied. As Ichigo was about to take her and him out of the hallway and somewhere safe to hide, a hand busted

Through the wall with the man stepping out smirking and licking his chops, as if a man who hasn't eaten in days waiting to feast on the glorious food in front of him. Ichigo took off and fled with Inoue on his back. It seemed to Ichigo no matter how fast he ran this guy was right on there trail, thinking fast he pulled put his sword and was ready to strike.

"Getsuga Tensho!!" Ichigo yelled and a large mass of reiatsu was shown, blasting and hitting the enemy powerfully. The man grunted in frustration at the young substitute shinngiami's courage to face him. "You run pretty fast boy, but you sure are about a 100-years to early to defeat me!" The man covered in a shinngami uniform is what caught Ichigo off guard. Cursing himself at his carelessness, Ichigo reacted and tried to draw out his sword, but was stopped as the other shinnigami's sword. The sword piercing his flesh, grinding and spewing out the red blood; Ichigo howled in pain, as the blood began dripping down his arm. Orihime frightened at the scene displayed in front of her quickly reacted by getting ready to use her power of healing. "Santen Kessh-" She was silenced as the other shinngami began lifting her up in the air his strong arm and large hand crushing her throat, pulsating harder than usual for air. The man began smirking at her look of fear. "INOUE!" Ichigo yelled and ignored his pain rushing over to aid her in battle. Ichigo drew out his sword and stabbed the large blade through the man's chest.

The man turned to Ichigo and tried to pull the sword out, but was unable to. Ichigo saw this as his only chance and drew Orihime by his side with his arm around her small waist and yanked the sword out of the man's body. Blood sprayed in Ichigo's face and on his kimono. Ichigo did nothing but stare down at the body that laid limp on the ground. Inoue was in horror at what Ichigo just did and buried her head in his chest; Ichigo decided that it was best to leave.

**1:50 PM**, **Karakura Motel.**

After leaving the battle, Ichigo decided that it was probably for the best that they did not go to either one of there houses seeing as though it would be obvious. Inoue suggested Uruhara Shoten, but Ichigo pointed out to that they would go there next. Thinking of where to go somewhere inconspicuous, Ichigo decided that a motel would be the last place to be at. Agreeing with there plan they took off to Karakura's very on motel; There at the Motel room they had a small kitchenette, one bed (King sized), a small couch with a coffee table, and a a Colored screen T.V. "Inoue, I'll be out for a second okay? I just want to see if everything's back to normal. That and to go buy some groceries" Ichigo got back in his regular body (Which he found when they got they're motel room, the first thing he did was run back to get his body). Orihime nodded, giving her okay and watched T.V. 'this is just like as if we're a married couple. Except, there are no tiny men who are eating the food that I make for Kurosaki-kun. And Kurosaki-kun's not racing against me.' Inoue thought in both disappointment at her irrational thought, And with pleasure at the thought of her and Ichigo together. "Boy if it hadn't been for Kurosaki-kun and his wallet we really would have slept in the last place we'd be." Orihime said to no one particular. All of sudden giving orihime an idea, she decided to at least call Tatsuki. 'Just to let her know I'm alright' Orihime reassured herself.

"Yeah, Tatsuki I'm here. Huh? No, I'm fine really. Tatsuki, I can't tell you…because I'm hiding from a strange person or group that could possibly kill me. Oh, I know you'd beat them all up but, *sigh* Fine I'll tell you Tatsuki, but only if you promise to never tell anyone. I'm at Karakura Motel. Now I really got to go, okay? Bye." Right as Orihime hung up the phone on the end of the other line at Tatsuki's house…

"Okay Orihime, just as long as you're okay. Later." Was the voice that sounded just like Tatsuki's, but was not. The figure covered in black stepped under the table lamps light and showed that it was no one other than the previous Shinnigami that Ichigo had battled a while ago. The man walked out the door but stopped and turned around smirking at the dead corpse of Tatsuki's that was cut up, bruised, and had 2 broken ribs. The man laughed and left the house of the Arisawa's in there own car. "Ichimaru, Gin coming in. What is your report?" The speaker asked. "Unit-6740TRM coming in Sergeant." The man replied. "I have taken down all suspects in the operation; I have yet to confirm my objective of killing Inoue, Orihime. It seems they are onto us." "Dam, well then, I'll have you remain low. Carry out your mission, remember **Inoue Must die**." Those were the last words that the speaker said. The shinnigami frowned noticing the slight anger in the sergeants' voice. He continued to drive on.

**2:21 PM Karakura Motel**

"Kurosaki-kun your back!" Orihime happily ran to him carrying the groceries and putting them away. "Yeah…I came back." Ichigo replied tired at the battles he fought and the terror he went through. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun. If it hadn't been for you I'd-I'd be dead." Orihime was quite unsure of how to finish that sentence. "Inoue…I-" "KUROSAKI-KUN! Your arm it's bleeding!" Orihime screamed as the blood soaked through his winter school uniform. "Huh? Oh it's nothing I've had worse, plus, I think its starting to slow down." Ichigo reassured her. "No, no, no. We've got to fix that as soon as possible. Here let me see." Orihime pulled him and herself down on the couch rolling up Ichigo's sleeve for him. There she was stared face to face at the ugliest and nastiest wound she's ever seen before. Ichigo's wound was drenched from his lower arm to his

middle finger in blood, half of the wound its self was getting crusty and was possibly turning purple? "Oh, gosh. Kurosaki-kn you went to a store with a wound like this?!" Orihime scolded. Ichigo laughed nervously and sweat-dropped. "Yeah…I guess I did." Orihime sighed and began healing his wound concentrating on healing stared into her eyes. For the first time in Ichigo's life, he'd never seen anyone with eyes as pretty as Inoue's. "Inoue…" He breathed. Orihime stared up at Ichigo in curiosity, her mouth slightly pouting. "Y-yes…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. "You have…you have very beautiful eyes." Ichigo finished glancing at her for a moment, then looking down at her hands fixated on healing his blushed and met Ichigo's eyes, but then turned away. Bow Ichigo realized why a dog howls at the moon.


	5. Anything for love

**Hehehe… sorry about the last chapter's gruesome scenes and the failure to fix my stupid spell check thing on the computer. -_-; Anyway, I made another chapter! I MADE THIS ONE TO Blitch who demanded more IchiHime-ness. Here ya' go Blitch!**

After catering to Ichigo's wound, Orihime decided to take a shower (well, what's a girl else to do when being bored to death?). Ichigo decided to watch some T.V. (Something he hardly ever has time for now.) turning the channel to the news a broadcast caught Ichigo's attention. "Here we are in Karakura town near a residential home, owned by the Arisawa's. Unfortunately, we are unable to talk to police about the gruesome image and murder displayed in there house. The Arisawas' family consisted of a teenage daughter, a mother and father; all of which were badly beaten and even…decapitated one of them. Today is a sad day for the Arisawa's family and loved ones." The Announcer was deeply upset Ichigo could tell, he was torn apart at the thought of Tatsuki being the one decapitated victim of this horrible and grizzly crime. 'It seemed like yesterday she was picking a fight with me…and now…she's gone forever, how am I gonna tell my Hime?'

Ichigo grew appalled at what he thought. 'Wait. Did I just say _my Hime_? Wow, I really must be spending to much time thinking over what Rukia tells me about her and me.' Ichigo's face started to blush at the thought of calling his close friend 'Hime'. _'Well, one things for sure king; once I get out of here you can call her Hime all you want. As long as you know, she can never be anything more important than a little play toy for you, if you know what I mean by 'play toy' that is.' _The hollow laughed and mocked Ichigo. Ichigo ignored this deciding maybe now wasn't the best time to fight with a moron who can't fight back physically. Orihime stepped out of the shower and got a towel on and walked out of the bathroom forgetting Ichigo was there. Ichigo gawked at her precious mounds and succulent skin that glistened in the drops of water from the shower. Ichigo felt his mouth go dry at this. Orihime sat on the couch getting her hair brushed as she was still wrapped in a towel; she sweetly hummed to herself cheerfully. Ichigo still staring decided to tell her or make some excuse to why he's in the same room as her and that this way it would save her the embarrassment. Ichigo cleared his throat, to Orihime's horror she turned around to a blushing Ichigo with his eyes closed and his large hands covering his eyes. "K-ku-kurosaki-kun…?" Orihime squeaked blushing more than him, she got up from the couch and walked back to the bathroom. Ichigo waited until he heard the bathroom door slam shut. Deciding the coast was clear he peeked and then all together he opened his eyes and removed his hands from his eyes. "*Whew* that sure was…interesting." Ichigo said to himself, mentally playing the scene back to himself over and over again, soon his blush went away and his face was covered by a smile. 'This is one night I'll remember.' Ichigo thought gladly to himself.

As soon as Orihime was done changing and apologies were exchanged between each other silence filled the room. Ichigo looked into Orihime's eyes he caught her off guard by holding her hands in his. Orihime's eyes flickered with shock and excitement at what he was doing. "Inoue, I have to tell you something…" Ichigo's voice trailed off. 'What is it Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked noticing the sadness in his voice. "Well, Tatsuki, Tatsuki is um…" "What is it? What's wrong with Tatsuki?!" Orihime suddenly became scared at where there little conversation was going to. "Well…she's dead. She's dead Inoue." Ichigo finished sadly. Orihime was too lost for words as she felt her eyesight grow faint and the familiar prickliness of tears starting to come. "How…how do you know?" Orihime asked her head bent down, Ichigo was unable to see her eyes, but he knew all to well that she was crying. "I…I saw it on the news. I'm so sor-" "NO!" Orihime cut Ichigo off. "No, I don't believe it." Orihime was now sobbing and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "*Sniffle* they…they won't stop coming." Orihime said softly rubbing her eyes on her school uniform. "Orihime…" Ichigo whispered felling sorry for both her and Tatsuki. Ichigo tried to put his arm around her but, Orihime moved away from him. "Inoue-san you don't understand. I saw it, Tatsuki's house, the reporter…everything! She's dead-"

_Whap!_

Ichigo was speechless; he didn't even flinch when it happened. Orihime had slapped him; Orihime Inoue had slapped the man she loved across the face. Orihime's eyes filled with tears, she looked pissed beyond belief; but she soon came back to her senses at what she had done. "K-kurosaki-kun…I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to-" "It's okay, Orihime…" Ichigo spoke softly to her, and for the second time today he said her name without using formalities, which surprised Orihime the most. "Kuro…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked unable to see his face hidden by his light orange hair. "Orihime Its okay, I deserved that. I was being insensitive towards your relationship with Tatsuki. And for that…" His voice trailed off; Orihime's eyes widened in confusion. "….For that, it has brought me closer. Closer to you, Orihime." He stared into her eyes, his facial expression showing signs of compassion and remorse for the mistake he has done. Orihime still couldn't believe what was happening; part of her was jumping for joy at what was going on while, the other half was scared at where this was going. "Kurosaki-" "Actually, Orihime can we drop the last name thing? I know you, and you know me I think we can forget about using last names." Ichigo said looking into her eyes. Orihime looked sternly at him and nodded her head. She was about to speak when he decided to speak first. "Orihime…I've loved you. Maybe not since the beginning, or in the middle; but I love you. I love the way you look, the way you laugh, the way you comfort me and others…and I. And I think that the reason why I didn't put up a fight when they asked me to protect you always was because I wanted to, to protect you that is." Ichigo answered. Orihime thought she would fain from all this excitement, 'He's confessing to me?' she could not believe it. "I…Ichigo." Orihime answered still speechless. Ichigo probably thought she was going to reject her feelings, but if he did, then he was way wrong for thinking that.

Orihime unexpectedly ran up to kiss him. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, but then slowly relaxed and closed softly. Ichigo sank into the sweet and short kiss that Orihime had given him. They both pulled apart Orihime's hands holding his head close to her lips, as they both looked into each others eyes they began panting from the passion and lack of oxygen given to both of them. The whole thing seemed a blur to Ichigo on what just happened, 'But whatever it was, I liked it' Ichigo thought as his lips curled into a wide grin, smirking at Orihime's coy face and grin as she swung and swayed her hips to a mysterious beat with Ichigo.

The nighttime was very cold outside and rainy. It was a thunderstorm that was hitting poor old Karakura town. The Thunder banged and echoed in the distance like gunshots being heard around town, rain pouring down on all of the people…

"Ngh…Ori-ugh-hime…" Ichigo said breathlessly as he thrusted his hard length inside of her moist opening. Both of them were drenched in sweat from there passionate love making and actions provided by one another. Orihime was at last in paradise with Ichigo.

"Ichigo…Ah!" Orihime squeaked as Ichigo thrusted harder into her and kissed her tenderly. Ichigo kissed her forehead sweetly and continued gripping onto her love handles, thrusting faster and faster. Orihime was lost for words at the effect that Ichigo brought her; He bent his head down to message and caressed her hardened nipples. He then began panting from exhaustion and excitement at there passionate kisses. "Orihime…" Ichigo began. "My Hime…I've always…I will always love…you!!" Ichigo shouted as he finally reached his climax, releasing his seed into her as he fell on top of her panting from the intense heat. Orihime came to, right after him sweating and gasping for air as Ichigo laid on top of her. "Ichigo if there was anyone in the world that I could have passionate feelings with, I'm glad I chose you. I will always love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." She breathed, smiling and gleaming with happiness as she confessed and looked into his eyes. Ichigo smiled brightly and kissed her one last time on the lips, before falling deeply asleep. 'She truly is a princess…' Ichigo thought happily. All of a sudden the alarm clock went off in the motel's room, showing them that it was officially '12:00AM'. Ichigo grunted in annoyance, just how is he supposed to relax now?! Startled by the music playing from the radio, Ichigo looked at Orihime. Orihime looked at him there smiles' showing as that one special song Ichigo played for her again.

-

And I would do anything for love,

I'd run right into hell and back,

I would do anything for love,

I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.

But I'll never forget the way you feel right now

- Oh no - no way - I would do anything for love,

But I won't do that; I won't do that, anything for love,

I would do anything for love; I would do anything for love,

But I won't do that, I won't do that.

Some days it don't come easy,

Some days it don't come hard

Some days it don't come at all,

And these are the days that never end.

Some nights you breathe fire,

Some nights you're carved in ice,

Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before, or will again.

Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true,

I know you can save me; No one else can save me now but you.

As long as the planets are turning,

As long as the stars are burning,

As long as your dreams are coming true - You better believe it! -

That I would do anything for love,

And I'll be there until the final act -

I would do anything for love!

And I'll take a Vow and Seal a pact -

But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way - Tonight -

I would do anything for love!

I would do anything for love,

I would do anything for love,

But I won't do that, I wont do that...

I would do anything for love,

Anything you've been dreaming of,

But I just won't do that...

Some days I pray for Silence,

Some days I pray for Soul,

Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N' Roll.

Some nights I lose the feeling,

Some nights I lose control,

Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls.

Maybe I'm lonely, and that's all I'm qualified to be,

There's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep.

As long as the wheels are turning,

As long as the fires are burning,

As long as your prayers are coming true - You better believe it - !

That I would do anything for love!

And you know it's true and that's a fact,

I would do anything for love!

And there'll never be no turning back -

But I'll never do it better than I do it with you,

So long - So long - I would do anything for love,

I would do anything for love,

I would do anything for love,

I would do anything for love,

But I won't do that, I won't do that!

I would do anything for love,

Anything you've been dreaming of,

But I just won't do that...

But I'll never stop dreaming of you

Every night of my life - No Way -

I would do anything for love,

I would do anything for love,

I would do anything for love,

But I won't do that, I won't do that

Girl: Will you raise me up?

Will you help me down?

Will you help get me right out of this Godforsaken town?

Will you make it a little less cold?

Boy: I can do that!

I can do that!

Girl: Will you hold me sacred?

Will you hold me tight?

Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white?

Can you make it a little less old?

Boy: I can do that!

I can do that!

Girl: Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?

Can you build an Emerald city with these grains of sand?

Can you give me something that I can take home?

Boy: I can do that!

I can do that!

Girl: Will you cater to every fantasy that I've got?

Will ya hose me down with holy water - if I get too hot - ?

Will you take me to places that I've never known?

Boy: I can do that!

I can do that!

Girl: After a while you'll forget everything,

It was a brief interlude, and a midsummer night's fling,

And you'll see that it's time to move on.

Boy: I won't do that!

I won't do that!

Girl: I know the territory - I've been around,

It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down,

And sooner or later you'll be screwing around.

Boy: I won't do that!

I won't do that!

Anything for love, I would do anything for love,

I would do anything for love,

But I won't do that, I won't do that.

-

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other smiling lovingly, until finally drifting off to sleep. This truly was a night that neither of them would forget, from now 'til forever…

**Well, I'm done. Whew, that took me a while to write and find the lyrics; the song is as you can guess ****I will do Anything for love**** by Meat Loaf. I dedicate this song to IchiHime!!! XD May Tite Kubo-sensei grow and spread there love like the might oak. ** Lum to the Chan 1, 2, 3…out! XD


	6. Endless Love

**Heheheh, yeah I kind of had a writers' block and I also had a lot of homework during the past few months. I expect this chapter to have great quality and greatness, and…stuff! XD**

_The morning…_

As night had finally fallen and the sun began shinning through the motels clean windows, Ichigo had begun stirring in his sleep at the sunlight shinning in through the curtains. Ichigo woke up rubbing his eyes, he soon started to move but found the shifting weight of another in bed with him. As Ichigo stretched and relaxed a bit before getting up, his companion soon too, began waking up. "Hey…" was the sound that Ichigo heard from Orihime as she started to get up too. "Orihime, I… about last night, I..." he was soon silenced as a pair of lips touched his. As Orihime pulled back from the kiss she then gave Ichigo a sweet and gentle smile that would melt anyone's heart. "Ichigo… don't say another word. As long as you shared something that special with me, and that you promise to be with me right now. That's all I need to hear." Ichigo smiled at her, with his was confused face was soon replaced with a gentler expression. It seemed as if he was… smiling. As they locked eyes for a while in there lovers eyes, it soon became that their heart filled moment was brought to an end as they soon realized that they were still on the run from that rogue Soul reaper. They quickly dashed to get dressed and take a shower, once done, it was Ichigo who had to come up with a plan and he better come up with one fast for he wasn't aware of who was in the shadows…

"It seems as though I'm too late..." said the mysterious figure smirking as he pulled out a zanpakuto and dashed towards the motel that Ichigo and Orihime were hiding in.

(With Ichigo & Orihime)

"Okay… here's the plan Orihime, we'll have to leave now, seeing as though that through last nights… uhm, 'activities' our spiritual pressures were released and no doubt will that renegade soul reaper will be on to us." Ichigo announced as he pulled Orihime close to him so he could keep a safe watch on her before they left the small room. Orihime just looked into his big Carmel eyes, fearing for what lied before her. "A-alright… I trust you, Ichigo." She answered as they ran to get away and find some place to hide.

_Boom!_

Ichigo Orihime were in shock, it was as if a sonic boom happened, or an earthquake! Before Ichigo could draw his sword he was already slashed across the chest. "What the hell was that?!" Ichigo bellowed as he soon fell on to his knees. He began panting; his vision became blurry, what was happening to him?! '_What… what the hell is happening to me? How can one strike make me so… tired? I feel like I'm going to pass out. Who… did that?' _As Ichigo fought to gain consciousness he was unaware of the large soul reaper in front of him with his Zanpakuto behind him smirking over Ichigo, like a predator going in for his prey ready to go in for the kill. _'No… Dammit, I promised Orihime that I would protect her, how can I just roll over and die like this?! Move, Move, Move… MOVE DAMMIT!!! I have to save Orihime. I need to… protect her…'_ Ichigo was struggling trying to get up and move towards the viscous monster before them, to hold him off, injure him, and create a distraction… or, something. Orihime was in shock. Ichigo was injured badly, and was unable to give up, all because of this monster.

'_What, what should I do? What… what should I do?!'_ She placed her hands on the sides of her head as if frustrated. She began tearing up; Ichigo was out of it, she was useless, is this how it really is supposed to end?! As the Renegade soul reaper began making his way over to her, ready to kill, drawing his hand read to reach for his sword. A small voice was heard… "I can't let you do that…" Ichigo began gasping for air as he began standing up. He drew out his Shinigami license and soon was transformed into his soil reaper uniform; he turned into his bankai form pretty soon and quickly formed his hollow mask ready for action. "Okay, you gave me a pretty good scratch then I take it? Well, then I should return the favor you fucker!!" Ichigo yelled as he used Zangetsu to slash, cut and scratch his enemy anyway possible. Ichigo attacked rapidly only to be blocked by the shinnigami. Orihime realized that Ichigo's spiritual pressure was fading pretty fast and that he was creating a diversion for her to escape. She fled to only escape into a metal factory. The only thing closest to the motel, it was that or running a long distance to a alley in Karakura. _'Ichigo… please hold on'_ as Orihime began running into the factory looking for something to help her hide or help Ichigo, to her dismay Ichigo's blood soaked figure appeared in front of her, as he began wobbling to get up and hold a stance against there enemy who was coming any second now.

She was scared, _'What's happening…? _'Her eyes were dilated in shock at the scene before her.Ichigo had injured the shinnigami, no, wait… its not a shinnigami, his limbs which were sticking out were metallic… he was an android?! "Perfect. a metal factory what better way to end this guy right now?!" As Orihime looked for a switch used for making the metal, she was soon stopped as she heard Ichigo's voice. "Orihime, whatever you're going to do, do it now Please…" And with that she nodded, and found the switch starting the melting process in the metallic pool of metal. Right then and there as she was happy for her success, it happened…

Ichigo's body soon collapsed too the floor in exhaustion and in pain. It was unbearable for Orihime to watch as the Android smirked and decapitated Ichigo. Orihime threw-up a little bit in fear and in discuss. Tears rolling off her face, she was crying uncontrollably. "Ichigo…Ichigo…ICHIIIGOOOOO!!!" she yelled as she cried the robot made his way towards her, discarding his head somewhere carelessly. Orihime checked her surroundings, noticing the giant human sized machine that is used to crush objects on top of her she began crawling through the contraption. _'If I can lead him through here I can finish him..' _As planned the robot followed her injured because of it battle with Ichigo its arms were damaged and one of its legs were chopped of. Its robot face showing through the fake flesh. When she was finally out from underneath it watch as the robot was crawling through it, she scanned for the button to crush. She found it, when a image of Ichigo smiling for the first time in a long time flashed through her head. "This… is for Ichigo!!!" she yelled as she pressed the on button and soon a metal thick plate crashed down upon the android crushing him. Watching as the robots arm stretched out to touch her, it stopped and its body stopped moving completely altogether…

Soon all the people in Karakura were mobile again and police officials, firefighters, and even the soul reapers cam to the abandoned metal factory to see a crying Orihime hugging her knees close too her chest.

(Later on...)

"It_ has been exactly 2 months since Ichigo's death… although I'm still grieving over him and so is everyone else… I can't help but feel that he is still with me, in my, heart, in my soul. If _only_… If only he could discover, the fact that I, Orihime Inoue, will birth Ichigo Kurosaki's first and only child…."_

Orihime replayed on a tape she had recorded earlier on in the day. "Although Ichigo's not with me here right now, I feel as though he somehow is…" She began daydreaming of all the times they spent together, unaware of a mysterious figure behind her.

_Flash!_

Orihime's eyes widened as she saw a small boy appear before her taking a picture of her. "I'm sorry, did he bother you? I apologize." said a old man as he pulled the small boy behind him. "No, its alright, I was just….startled." The little boy began speaking a language she wasn't to familiar with. "Um, excuse me?" she asked as the Old man was beginning to walk away. "What was the little boys saying?" "Oh, he said that you looked like an angel so that's why he took a picture of you." Orihime blushed having being told such a nice comment. "Well, Ms. you must be on your way to your house now, right? there's a storm coming in…" He said as he looked up to the sky. Soon it began raining; bring Orihime back to the rain brought memories of Ichigo into her head. "Ichigo…" She whispered and took off to her apartment's direction. Unaware of Ichigo's appearance above her Ichigo began smiling down on Orihime as she walked to her apartment building. "Orihime, I meant what I said when I told you I'd protect you now till forever."

~Fin

**Finally I finished it! XDD it may not be good and I'm sorry that Ichigo died but… The ending was pretty good. XDDD please R&R!! **


End file.
